Deadly Nadder
The Deadly Nadder appeared in 2010 movie called How to Train Your Dragon. The Deadly Nadder is a medium-sized Tracker Class (formerly Sharp Class) dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon. Deadly Nadders can suddenly raise the hundreds of sharp spines that stud their hides and tails and fling them with incredible accuracy. But when the shooting starts, there is no safer place to be than face-to-face with a Nadder — If you stand right in front of its nose, a Nadder won't be able to see you. Don't sneeze! In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very beautiful and bird-like: it is bipedal, possesses winged forelimbs, and is about the same size as medium-sized theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus. Its small yet keen eyes, equipped with poor binocular vision, are one of the tools it uses to stalk its targets. Its body is vividly colored, with a light beige underbelly, while its wings are mottled, darker shades. In front of its eyes is its curved nasal horn, which is often used to batter opponents; its lower jaw is shorter and wider than its upper, giving it an overbite (this sets it apart from all the other dragons in the film, since — with the exception of the Night Fury — they all have underbites). Ringing its skull is a crown of spikes. Coating the tail is a series of spines that can inject venom into a target. When relaxed, its head spikes and venomous tail spines lay flat, and when alarmed, they shoot upward to intimidate its foe. The tail spikes can also be used to make a rattling noise which it makes right before it attacks, similar to a rattlesnake's. The Deadly Nadder is one of the most beautiful dragons, and unfortunately, it knows it. It is well-known for its vanity; it constantly grooms itself to stay clean and maintain the luster of its scales. Like the Night Fury, the Deadly Nadder is a picky eater whose diet comprises mostly of poultry and is allergic to domesticated hoofed animals. Nadders also eat a significant amount of fish and even graze on plants, as seen in the episode, "Crushing It". However, when it is trained, it becomes very affectionate. These dragons also love to play fetch. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: Before Fireworms were added to the franchise, Nadders had the hottest fire of all dragon species and still have one of the hottest. It's been said that the Nadder's fire is hot enough to melt metal and turn Vikings into ash. Stormfly also has been seen melting solid rocks within seconds and is able to use a type of fire similar to a Razorwhip. * Spine Shot & Single Spine Shot: The Deadly Nadder also has, at its disposal, a tail that is covered in bristling poisonous spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its tail spikes are its preferred weapon (probably due to the aforementioned blind spot). It can launch its tail spikes with devastating speed and accuracy. The Deadly Nadder also has, at its disposal, a tail that is covered in bristling poisonous spikes, which are used as projectiles to stun or immobilize its prey. Its tail spikes are its preferred weapon (probably due to the aforementioned blind spot). It can launch its tail spikes with devastating speed and accuracy. As seen in "Dragon Flower", when under the effect of the Blue Oleander flower, a Deadly Nadder will even shoot its tail spines when it sneezes. * Venom: A Deadly Nadder's spikes have never been confirmed how venomous they are, and what the exact effects are. In "The Night and the Fury", Dagur says he got hit in the leg by one, but his leg appears to be just fine. The Dragon Eye also indicates that their sharp teeth are venomous as well. * Speed & Agility: Deadly Nadders are fast of both on land and in the air. Astrid's dragon, Stormfly, rivaled Toothless in speed. Astrid discovered that, when put on a diet of chicken, the Nadder's speed increases greatly. They are also quite agile and well-balanced, as Stormfly demonstrated in Trick Contests, and in the first movie in the Arena. They are shown by Flystorm to run slightly faster than other dragons on land such as the Scauldron, Changewing, and the Whispering Death. * Prehensile Tail: Stormfly had proven for their kind to be able to use their tail to grip on Vikings as it strong enough to hold the weight of Dragon Hunter. * Senses: In terms of behavior, the Deadly Nadder is very fast and dangerous, though its potency as a hunter is hindered by the blind spot directly above its nose (possibly due to its large horn). As a result, the dragon relies on its keen sense of smell and hearing, often instead of its binocular vision, in order to find its prey. Their great sense of smell was the reason they were reclassified as Tracker Class dragons. Baby Nadders can smell a human from one-hundred feet away, although it is currently unknown if the distance increases as they mature. Stormfly has been shown to be able to smell a wild Triple Stryke before anyone else had even seen the dragon in question. * Strength & Combat: Nadders have shown to have great strength can hold Vikings' weight on their back with no sign of struggle. Flystorm was strong enough to carry Gobber the Belch and Mildew at the same time to keep up the speed with other dragons. Also, they can carry heavy loads such as a heavy metal, even dragon-proof cages with dragons like the Snow Wraith inside as Stormfly did with the extra weight of Astrid. Also, Deadly Nadder like Stormfly can carry the weight of 5,000 lbs of Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang with the extra weight of Astrid. Nadders are proven to be great combat dragon as seen with Deadly Nadder like Stormfly able to fight against Monstrous Nightmares like Hookfang. * Endurance & Stamina: Their endurance and stamina are high. These dragons can run and fly for long distances. In the first film, a Nadder was able to be to take on an attack from Stoick the Vast when he threw a heavy object at its body. It was still able to fly well afterward. Weaknesses * Blind Spot: This dragon happens to have a blind spot right in front of their nose as it does not possess a binocular vision. By staying in its blind-spot, most trainers, or hunters, can carefully evade this dragon's gaze. * Vulnerable Areas: Also, as discovered by the Dragon Hunters, when Nadders shoot their spines, their belly is always exposed, making it an easy target for Dragon Hunters, or other hostile dragons. Ryker Grimborn used this against Nadders to shoot them down. In addition, Nadders have a special spot under their chin, which when scratched, is extremely comfortable. Like a stereotypical comic-relief reaction of dogs being scratched, Nadder's eyeballs roll up, they gape their mouths open in comfort and their spikes preen downwards. When stroked correctly, some Nadders may collapse momentarily. Nadders also have a pressure point on the neck, which disables the dragon. * Food Motivation: Trained Nadders are easily bribed with chicken. When these weaknesses are used, this dragon could potentially fall under the influence of other, be it good or bad. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe